Elsanna: After School Special
by CosmicSans
Summary: This is a lil one-shot Elsanna fic, I hope you guys don't hate it! :) It may turn out to be longer than a one-shot at some point. Maybe. Thanks for looking! :)


Steady high-heeled footsteps pierced and echoed through a deserted, locker-lined hallway. They weren't hurried footsteps; just steady. Just moving forward. Every step marked a little less time to be spent in this drab, taupe prison, Elsa thought. She felt a familiar buzz in her back pocket, and one side of her mouth curled up into a half smile. She pulled out her phone, expecting to see a text from Jack. She expertly tapped her passcode and opened her new message. Her smile quickly faded as she saw that it was not from Jack, but from Anna. It read: "Elsa! I haven't seen you in like a week! Is everyting okay?" Elsa stared at the text for a moment, not sure whether to delete it or respond. She then received four more texts from her sister, in quick succession. "Omg, everything**" ... "I am such an idiot." ... "I'm sure everything is fine, but, you know me! I just wanted to see if you'd maybe like to have dinner soon, or something? Maybe Friday?" ... "But if you're busy with Jack, I totally get it. Really, I get it! So, just let me know. Or not! It's cool."

Elsa let out a sigh and started tapping out a response, now halted and leaning against a cold, metal locker. It felt sort of nice against her back, she noted. Elsa chose her words carefully: "Sorry I haven't really been around, I've been staying with Ja-" Before Elsa could finish typing, the silence was broken by a familiar voice. "Elsa!" Elsa looked to her left. It was Anna, exiting the girls' bathroom. "Wow, Elsa, I was getting worried that maybe you weren't coming to school anymore! I mean, obviously, you're here now, but I just hadn't seen you in a while, and I actually just texted you! Did you get my texts?" The redhead noticed the phone in Elsa's hand and blushed. "You probably did. You've got your phone right there, so..." Anna looked down at the floor, a little embarrassed at her tendency to ramble.

After a few seconds of silence, Elsa cleared her throat and fiddled with her braid, trying to avoid making eye contact with her sister. "I'm, uh, sorry that I haven't been around lately. Jack and I have been spending a lot of time together." The blonde's eyes searched the floor for something to focus on. Anything, really, as long as she didn't have to look at Anna directly.

"I sort of figured!" Anna said quickly, "I actually wanted to know if we could spend some time together, just us. I need to talk to you," she paused, studying Elsa's face for an answer. She did not find what she was looking for, and she began to feel nervous. "I've been alone at home a lot, and I've had a lot of time to think about everything that's happened, and I really... Look, Elsa... I might as well just... Just... Some weird things happened. Really weird things. I don't want those weird things to be a reason for me to lose you again. I can't lose you again. I just need my sister right now, probably more than ever." Elsa, stunned by her sister's sudden change in tone, finally looked Anna in the eye. Anna continued, speaking softly, "I feel things, Elsa. As weird, and wrong, and crazy as it seems, I can't stop thinking about it. I felt a lot of things that night, but one thing I really felt was a real, solid connection to you, and I'd give anything to feel that again." Elsa closed her eyes hard, fighting back stinging tears of frustration, disgust, and self-loathing. What she didn't want to admit, though, was that she felt it too. She felt it so _hard_. Her face grew hot as her mind forced her to remember that night. Hands everywhere, lips everywhere, and all those freckles. She wanted to kiss every one of them.

Elsa bit her lip, and that snapped her back into the moment. Her small hands formed into fists at her sides as her confusing, disgusting feelings built up into anger. "Anna. Anna, how can you just be so... So _okay_ with this? How can you stand there and tell me you actually _want_ to talk about this? And why now? Why here? Why can't you just forget it? Just forget that it happened. It's over, it's done, and we probably shouldn't even be talking right now, we should just-" Elsa was interrupted by Anna's lips being pressed against her own. She froze. Her mind went completely blank.

We... We should... Forget.

Don't feel... Don't...

Elsa's eyes were open wide, looking at nothing at all. Anna's lips stayed pressed against Elsa's for what seemed like forever. When Anna finally pulled away, she immediately realized the gravity of what she had just done. Anna held her breath, completely paralyzed, as Elsa stood as straight as a board, practically welded to the row of lockers behind her. "Shit..." Anna managed to squeak, eyes fixed on Elsa's. To Anna's surprise, the blonde's icy blue eyes softened. Elsa slowly turned her head to face Anna, and the redhead tensed up, scared to death of what her sister might (or might not) do. The blonde stood there with her thighs shut tightly in an effort to suppress the warmth she felt growing between her legs._Goddamn it, Elsa. _Anna's kiss had made her sister come unglued. Elsa had been trying so hard to simply not feel. The night when they had come so close to sharing one another so completely had meant the world to Elsa, but this was not a socially acceptable situation. This was not how things were _supposed _to be. She tried so hard to treat it like a forgettable night of drunken shenanigans, when in reality, she was hardly drunk at all. She felt that night with her entire being, and all she felt now was _want_. She stayed away from Anna in an effort to kick her thoughts aside, but there was no stopping this now. With swift movement and no explanation, Elsa grabbed the redhead by a pale, freckled wrist and pulled her into what appeared to be a janitor's closet, which, luckily enough, was unoccupied.

"Whoa. WHOA, HEY, what are you- What's...?" Anna had no control over this situation. She was strapped into this roller coaster, and it was beginning to move. Elsa quickly shut the door behind them and searched through the darkness for a light switch. After a few dark seconds, Elsa located and pulled a tarnished brass chain that ignited a flickering, yellow light. Mops, brooms, plastic tubs, and buckets of all sizes surrounded them. The blonde's face twisted into a sly, hungry grin. The Elsa who existed moments ago would have been disgusted. The Elsa who existed moments ago would have turned around and left Anna alone in the hallway. This, though, was a new Elsa; one who couldn't be bothered to conceal her feelings any longer.

Anna still didn't know exactly what was going on, and she still looked pretty terrified. Elsa took a few slow steps toward Anna, but the younger sister stepped backward to distance herself. "Elsa, if you're gonna punch me, or pull my hair, or something, just get it over with! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it! Elsa, you're freaking me out!" Anna flinched as her sister came at her, crashing their lips together and pressing the redhead hard against the wall of the cramped closet. This was the last thing either of them expected, and Anna was stunned. "I'm not gonna hurt you, Anna," Elsa said, looking at her sister. "I'm just gonna fuck you," she growled in the redhead's ear.

Elsa's hands wandered all over her sister's body until they stopped at her breasts. Anna let out a quiet moan, though she still couldn't quite grasp what was happening. The blonde buried her face in her sister's neck, kissing and sucking, while her hands made their way up Anna's shirt. Anna gasped when her sister's cold hands made contact with her bare skin. _This is happening. _Elsa's fingers trailed up Anna's warm body and slipped under the redhead's bra. Elsa gave a pleased hum as she felt her sister's body shudder slightly against her own. _Holy shit, this is happening. _The blonde's fingers soon found two small, hard nubs, which she playfully pinched and twisted gently. Anna bit her lip and let out another moan as her sister continued to tease her. _This was exactly what she wanted, right? _

Yes. _Even though-_

Yes.

Elsa sucked at the pulse point on Anna's neck and started to lift the redhead's shirt up. Stopping for a few painful, desperate seconds, the blonde pulled the shirt over her sister's head and planted soft kisses all over her exposed, freckled chest. Anna's breath hitched as she felt her sister's hands behind her back, unhooking her soft turquoise bra, which in that moment, felt more like a prison than their huge, lonely house ever did. Elsa tossed her sister's bra to the side, and it landed in a mop bucket, Elsa supposed.

She couldn't be bothered to retrieve it at that moment. The blonde pressed her sister against the cold wall of the cramped closet and started flicking at one hard, rosy nipple with her tongue, while trying to give the other nipple just as much attention with her fingers. Elsa gently scraped her teeth against Anna's nipple and was beyond pleased with the reaction she elicited. With the loudest moan yet, the younger sister's back arched slightly and her hips rolled into the blonde's involuntarily.

"Elsa, _yes_," Anna breathed, tugging at Elsa's shirt. The older girl pulled her shirt up over her head and whipped it to the floor somewhere around them, along with her bra. Anna dragged her lips from her sister's neck to her earlobe, placed a small kiss right under it, and let her hands find their way to Elsa's soft, milky-white breasts before kissing the blonde again. The younger sister noted that Elsa's breasts were every bit as perfect as she had imagined. She thought about them quite often. The blonde pressed her half-naked body against her sister's, which made stars, planets, and entire galaxies collide behind both of their eyelids. Elsa moaned into her sister's mouth and fumbled with the button on Anna's jeans, which the redhead eventually reached down to help with. Elsa quickly unzipped her sister's jeans and pushed them down, revealing silky turquoise panties that matched the bra in the mop bucket. _Precious_, Elsa thought. Elsa ran one cold hand down her sister's body and tucked it just inside the waistband of her increasingly wet underwear. "What do you suppose I should do now?" the blonde breathed into her sister's ear. Anna shivered, her breathing was heavy and jagged. She wanted to badly to be touched, and loved, and _fucked_.

"Touch me," the younger girl whispered. "'Touch me?' That's a little bossy of you, don't you think?" Elsa teased and playfully sucked on her sister's earlobe. "Elsa, please," Anna begged, but the blonde kept her hand in place. She ran her tongue from the younger girl's neck to her left nipple and closed her mouth around it. Anna's entire body felt hot, and she was about to explode. She couldn't handle being teased any longer. The redhead grabbed the older girl's hand and forced it deeper down the front of her panties. Elsa's face felt hot as her fingers came in contact with her sister's flooded, overheated core. Anna gasped and bit her lip, arching her back and rolling her hips against the blonde's hand, searching for friction. Elsa kissed Anna deeply, swallowing any moans her younger sister gave her, while hunting for her most sensitive spots. The older girl deftly swirled a finger around her sister's hardened bundle of nerves, and Anna was glued to the wall with her eyes closed and her pale, pink lips open.

Elsa loved the sounds her sister was making. In that moment, they were for her and nobody else, and that drove Elsa absolutely wild. At the same time, she couldn't entirely shut out the voice in the back of her head. It was screaming; pleading, "Stop, Elsa. STOP. _STOP_," but Elsa couldn't seem to figure out how. She had tried so hard to act frigid toward Anna and push her feelings away, but Anna's kiss made her lose control. 'Don't feel' was simply no longer an option.

Elsa's movements fell into a rhythm with the younger girl's, and she could tell that the redhead was nearing climax. Noting this, the older sister slowed her movements to a halt, making a breathless Anna whimper in disappointment. Elsa looked at her with a dark grin and brought a finger to her mouth, making a 'shush' gesture, whilst slowly lowering herself to the floor. Once the blonde had made her intentions clear, Anna rested one leg on a crate that sat at her sister's side, opening her legs with some nervous anticipation.

"Elsa, I don't kn- uh- Ah...!" Anna had started to whisper, but she was cut off by the sudden sensation of her sister's lips pressing gently against her clit. The redhead pressed her back against the wall and bit her bottom lip in an effort to stifle herself, but it proved to be futile as Elsa flicked her soft, pink tongue on and around Anna's clit. The younger sister rolled her hips, craving more and more friction, and feeling a pressure building deep inside her. Elsa's tongue moved back and forth over the redhead's bundle of nerves, which Anna seemed to like, but when the blonde started to suck on it gently, it pushed her over the edge. Anna's breathing became sharp and she let out a remarkably well-controlled moan. She felt around at her sides for something, anything, to grasp onto. She found a broom handle and squeezed tightly as she rode out the remnants of her climax.

Elsa pulled away and looked up at her sister. Smiling softly, she reached up and grabbed Anna's hands. "I love you, Anna. I really, _really _love you. I'm sorry." The redhead, still breathing a little heavily, looked down at her beautiful sister. She had never felt closer to Elsa, and realizing that gave her the warmest, happiest feeling. "I love you too, Elsa. Apology accepted."

There was a slight pause, and Anna added, "There's a spider in your hair."


End file.
